


Падение башни

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [6]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 3D открытка, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Pop-Up Card, cardmaking, объемная открытка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: «Ani Museum» (в фаноне — маяк, на котором Старейшины проводили ритуал призвания демона). Открытка изготовлена в честь спасения Фудзимии Аи-тян.
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Падение башни

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [**_vorona1405_**](https://gnezdo1405.diary.ru/)

Кликните по картинке для просмотра в большем размере.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/a8/HBGLEGQT_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/cb/c0/0zkxBizl_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a8/3f/F48tr6Q2_o.jpg)

Посмотреть вживую.

[](https://i.ibb.co/cCn8wMm/8914.gif%22)

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: цветная бумага, прозрачная и люминесцентная плёнки.  
> [ Референсы ](https://i.ibb.co/MRKr4xW/9.png)


End file.
